


кошмары

by laugers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugers/pseuds/laugers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они преследовали его каждую ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	кошмары

Все шло не так, как Стиву хотелось бы.  Баки вернулся, он был живой – потрепанный, но живой. Прижался к Роджерсу, уткнулся лбом в плечо, даже толком не обнимая, а будто просто прося поддержки. Баки помнил. Помнил не так, как должен был помнить. Все должно было быть хорошо, он должен был вспомнить Стива, их дружбу, он должен был вспомнить их вечера вместе, их теплые улыбки, их бесконечное безмолвное понимание. Он должен был вспомнить все хорошее, что с ними было. А вместо этого он будто разделился вдруг надвое, с огромной трещиной посередине, зияющей дырой в груди, оставленной пережитой болью. Воспоминания о прошлом вернулись, обо всем прошлом, которое у Джеймса было и которого он предпочел бы не знать. 

Он был Джеймсом Барнсом, – Баки, – для Стива, но он больше себя им не чувствовал. Он был Зимним Солдатом, когда-то был, но это время уже тоже прошло. В его голове были два человека, и ни одним из них он больше не являлся. Помнил обоих, помнил прекрасно, хотя они больше не существовали: Барнс умер, упав с поезда; Зимний Солдат умер, провалив свою миссию. А он остался, храня в своем сознании жизни обоих.

Они преследовали его каждую ночь.  Баки, – он не мог называть себя иначе, Стив бы не понял, – старался не выдавать себя. Старался заглушать крики подушкой, старался не выть по ночам от боли, раздирающей сердце, старался держаться. Кошмары гнались за ним, настигали каждый раз, заставляя просыпаться по ночам в холодном поту. А потом слезы текли по щекам и уже непонятно, хотел ли он позвать Стива или пустить себе пулю в лоб. Был ли он сильным? Он помнил, что Джеймс Барнс был. Зимний Солдат был тоже, но по-своему, по-другому. А Баки просто был. Он не знал, как можно быть сильным после того, что он пережил. После того, что заставил пережить других.  
 

***

Стив понял практически сразу. Баки стал выходить из комнаты с каждым разом все позже, все больше усталым, и Роджерс понимал, что кошмары должны были быть. Ему было страшно думать, какого сейчас его другу, и он боялся спрашивать, потому что Баки огрызался с каждым разом все злобней, а когда терпение совсем заканчивалось, он хлопал дверью так, что та слетала с петель. Стив совершенно не представлял, как помочь. 

Пока однажды он не пришел к Баки в комнату посреди ночи. Во время очередного кошмара.  Баки не шевелился, но был напряжен до предела: пот стекал от виска вниз, на груди блестела испарина, а руки сжимали простынь так, будто сейчас разорвут. Правая, – живая, – едва заметно дрожала, и Стив от злости сжал челюсти. Баки было больно, и это он был во всем виноват: он тогда позволил ему упасть. Было глупо – винить во всем себя, но Стив просто не знал, кого еще можно. Кто еще заслужил, если не он.

– Стив… – хриплый шепот показался оглушающим в тишине комнаты, и Роджерс резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, – Стив, нет… пожалуйста, нет, только не его…  
Баки дернулся и мотнул головой, будто от удара, а Стив в два шага оказался у постели и присел на пол, накрывая правую руку Баки, такую холодную, своей ладонью.  
    
– Эй, Бак. Бак, тише, все хорошо, – Роджерс говорил тихо, успокаивающе, поглаживая Барнса по волосам. Тот почти никак не реагировал, только дергаться стал чуть меньше, но глаза метались под веками и дышал он все так же тяжело, – Баки, я здесь. Это я, Стив, слышишь? Я с тобой.

  Роджерс сжал его руку сильнее, стараясь успокоить, а Баки резко распахнул глаза в ответ на это движение. Бионика потянулась к горлу Стива быстрее, чем кто-либо из них успел отреагировать, и в следующее мгновение Роджерс уже висел в десятке сантиметров над полом, прижатый за шею к стене. Баки смотрел озлобленно, но злился он не на Стива, а на что-то страшное в своем сне, а когда понял, кого держит за горло – быстро разжал пальцы. Неверяще посмотрел на свою руку, затем на Стива, а потом так сдавленно прошептал «прости», что Роджерс просто не выдержал. Притянул его к себе за плечи, обнимая крепко, не позволяя двинуться, но Баки и не сопротивлялся. Лишь уткнулся носом в плечо, стараясь так сильно не дрожать, обнял в ответ, неуверенно касаясь руками спины. Барнс бормотал себе под нос что-то про Пирса, Гидру, и про то, как его снова и снова заставляют убивать Капитана Америку. И как он пытался сопротивляться, но его били снова и снова, а затем обнуляли, и это было хуже всего. Когда из памяти стиралось все, не оставляя никакого выбора. У Стива сжалось сердце, и все, на что его хватило, так это на тихое «теперь это все позади», но Баки поверил, ведь Стив никогда не лгал.

***

Джеймс Барнс умер, когда упал с поезда. Зимний солдат умер, когда провалил свою миссию. Остался тот, другой, что хранил жизни обоих в своем сознании, что называл себя Баки, хоть и не чувствовал, что имеет на это право. Ему каждую ночь снились кошмары про прошлую жизнь, _жизни_ , но он больше не сдерживался. Звал Стива каждый раз и тот приходил, держал за руку, обнимал, «все, что нужно,» – говорил он. Стив верил, что если это прекратится, его Баки вернется.

  Со временем кошмары отступили.


End file.
